Tragedy Book One
by Rumpleteazah
Summary: The Great Battle Made Brightheart into brightkit,daughter of squirellflight, sister of silverkit, the cat who heals beyond herbs. will the prophecy from starclan come true?will they form a joint leadership after all of Thunderclans previous leaders die?


**Ok, I'm NEW here, i STILL haven't figured out how to fix my chapters, bear with me please! oh, and leave LOTS of comments! DISCLAIMER: Do YOU own warriors? didn't think so! now we have something in common! i don't own them either!**

**Chapter 1 the great battle**

Grief overwhelmed squirrelflight as she sat vigil for the two loves of her life, her father, former leader of Thunderclan, Firestar and Brambleclaw, her mate and former deputy of Thunderclan. She remembered the Great Battle all too well. Even though she was close to kitting she had insisted on fighting beside Brambleclaw when dogs and twolegs with long shiny things that made thunder (guns) invaded all 4 clans as they were heading back from the gathering. Firestar lost his last two lives fighting to save her and Leafpool. Before Brambleclaw could receive his nine lives at Moon pool the next night he too soon died from his injuries. Now as Squirrelflight was sitting vigil in the clearing with Crowfeather, Leafpool, Tawnypelt and Sandstorm, she wondered who Starclan would choose to lead Thunderclan. Squirrelflight sat up and headed for Thunderclan camp as the Elders went to bury Brambleclaw and Firestar. Squirrelflight turned to see Tawnypelt padding up to her. "I'm really sorry about your father and Brambleclaw, we all know how much you loved each other Squirrelflight"

"I'm sorry too Tawnypelt what worries me the most is that Brambleclaw never got to see me bear his kits and my kits will never know their father…" Squirrelflight replied. "Sure they will," countered Tawnypelt.

" They will know their father and your father through their legacies. You will have to tell them how Brambleclaw was such a stupid furball and how you and he went on the great journey with us together, and how Firestar brought Windclan back to the forest with Graystripe. Firestar and Brambleclaw will ALWAYS live on through their legacies."

"I know Tawnypelt it's just… I do not know. It just won't be the same without them…" "Well of course it won't be the same without them. They were some of the greatest warriors of ALL TIME. Here I'll walk you back to your territory." When Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight arrived at Thunderclan's territory they touched noses and parted.

The next night was a lunar eclipse. Leafpool and was with Squirrelflight in the nursery. Squirrelflight was kitting. While Leafpool was gathering herbs to help Squirrelflight with her kits, Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's former medicine cat walked up to Leafpool. "SPOTTEDLEAF!" Leafpool exclaimed. She was so surprised that she almost dropped the borage.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you Starclan's prophecy" Spottedleaf replied.

"What prophecy?"

"Squirrelflight's kits, they were born during the Lunar Eclipse."

"What is so special about the eclipse?"

"Kits born during a lunar eclipse have special powers. Powers that will change the way all clans work. This only happens once every million years, Squirrelflight's kits are special, Leafpool. When they are apprenticed, you and Jayleaf must teach both of them the art of being a medicine cat secretly while they are being trained as warriors. Their destiny is to lead Thunderclan together. The silver kit will have the power to heal beyond herbs, the patched kit is truly Brightheart, and Brightheart's spirit was transferred from Brightheart's body after the battle into Squirrelflight's kit. This kit will have the power to control light. Brightkit and Silverkit will have to learn to be warriors but you and Jayleaf must teach them about being a medicine cat. From the moment they are born they will know that they shall be trained as both medicine and warrior cats but not truly. In time they will figure it out. Leafpool, you must watch over these kits, they are special. When the time comes Starclan will tell you more. For now, just do what I have told you, goodbye Leafpool." Leafpool stares in wonder as Spottedleaf slowly fades into the darkness. "Goodbye Spottedleaf." She whispers.

"LEAFPOOL!"

"Coming Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight lay curled around her kits in the darkness of the nursery as the lunar eclipse passed. "What have you decided to name them?"

"I'll name this one Brightkit."

"I think Brightheart will appreciate that," replied Leafpool.

"And this one is Silverkit"

"The kit that will heal beyond herbs" whispered Leafpool.

"What did you say Leafpool?"

"Oh what? Uh, nothing Squirrelflight I didn't say anything."

Brightkit and Silverkit crawled in to the nursery; they were almost six moons old. Their mother Squirrelflight snuggled them in.

"I want to go play mossball with Silverkit and Gingerkit…" whined Brightkit. Gingerkit was Brightkit's best friend; he had ginger patches and looked a lot like Brightkit. His father was Graystar, Thunderclan's leader after Firestar was killed in battle.

"Last time you had brambles in your fur for months!" said Squirrelflight.

"Yeah and then Cinderpelt had to take them out…" said Brightkit.

"What…how do you know about Cinderpelt she died before you two were born…?" Said Squirrelflight, shaking her head.

"I don't know I just remember her, gray fur, twisted leg and she smelled of herbs…" said Brightkit.

"Can you tell us about our father again?" asked Silverkit, she was silver and was the quiet one while Brightkit was the bouncy one. Brightkit had white fur with ginger patches.

"Yeah mom! Tell us about that one!"

"Please? I like hearing about other cat's stories…" said Gingerkit. Squirrelflight smiled she knew how well behaved Gingerkit was…he could sit there for hours if you told him too. His mother was Millie…and Squirrelflight often offered to take care of him while she goes hunting or fights in battles.

"OK, well your father went on The Great Journey…I followed him. It was amazing…" said Squirrelflight with a dreamy look in her eyes, and then turned into sorrow. "But one of our group died…her name was Feathertail…"

"Is that why that furballs name is Crowfeather?" asked Brightkit, pawing the air.

"Brightkit! You should have more respect! He still wants her to come back and she will never come back." Hissed Squirrelflight. Silverkit had a feeling she knew more than she let on.

"That's enough for today…you three need to go play…"

"Moss-"said Brightkit.

"Yes. You can play Mossball!" Said Squirrelflight in an exasperated tone.

"Yesssss!" Said Brightkit racing out of the nursery. "Last one to the mossball is a rotten furball!"

"Mrrow!" said Silverkit, and she pounced on Brightkit.

"Hey, wait up!" said Gingerkit.

As they tossed the ball back and forth, meanwhile on the High Rock Graystar was planning an attack on Shadowclan. They had been taking prey from them for awhile now. And Graystar was not happy about that…now he wanted to get a group of warriors and go into ShadowClan's camp…but Millie, Thunderclan's new deputy, was upset because Graystar was on his last life.

"You shouldn't go Graystar, LAST LIFE! What if you end of joining Starclan! HMM! What would happen to Thunderclan, What would happen to me and Gingerkit and the rest of them! HMMMMM!!!! You have become the most reckless cat in all of Thunderclan! I mean it only took you SIX moons to lose EIGHT lives!" Yowled Millie angrily as her fur puffed up so she appeared twice her size.

"We are going to FIGHT!" said Graystar. "CLOUDTAIL, HOLLYLEAF, LIONBLAZE, BRAMBLECLAW, and SQUIRRELFLIGHT! I want you all here! Right NOW!" Everyone skidded to a halt in front of Graystar.

"Why that rotten furball!" said Brightkit half to herself.

"Heard that, I'm going to tell MOM!" said Silverkit.

"You really shouldn't-"said Gingerkit.

"Oh no you don't!" said Brightkit pouncing on with her claws unsheathed on Silverkit. "YOW!" meowed Silverkit as Brightkit's claws pricked her.

Graystar's talking…" continued Gingerkit.

"Ahem! I don't want kits being so loud while I'm talking!" shouted Graystar, and Squirrelflight looked at them with sadness and anger together. Brightkit and Silverkit looked at each other and just went back to playing quietly.

"Now that those kits are quiet I should tell you all about what I was going to say earlier!" said Graystar glaring at the kits. "We are going to FIGHT!" glaring at Millie. "No matter WHAT some bossy furballs say!"

"But Graystar, you know better then that. I think you need to rest…" said Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight herself wasn't too keen about fighting against Tawnypelt, but Shadowclan was going against the warrior code and this could not be accepted.

"NO! I will not listen to this kit nonsense. We are going to go Shadowclan and FIGHT!" said Graystar, and he twitched his tail and started heading toward ShadowClan's territory.

_Graystar has changed so much since Firestar died…_

Thought squirrelflight. _Now he is so rude, and insists on fighting all the time. I have started to think that the reason for all of this is to avenge the death of Firestar, I mean, they grew up together, and were best friends, why shouldn't he be mad._

"Squirrelflight!" said Brightkit. "Wait!"

"Brightkit you are going to stay here!"

"No! I want to go and fight!" said Brightkit clawing at the air claws unsheathed.

"Your mom's right, we're only kits…" said Gingerkit.

"No…you are going to do as I told you to." Then Squirrelflight left.

"You know, I would never do this but what I think we should do is follow then quietly…and then maybe we can fight!" said Silverkit with fire in her eyes.

"No! Don't go, what if you die Brightkit…then I won't have any friends…," said Gingerkit.

"Let's go!" said Brightkit. And for once Brightkit looked at Silverkit and she nodded. They crept behind the group from a distance. And after awhile they were in Shadowclan territory.

"Eww!" yelled Brightkit twitching her nose to ShadowClan's smell.

"Shh! If we get caught then we'll be rotten furballs!" said Silverkit.

"Sorry…" whispered Brightkit. Up ahead the group heard Brightkit.

"Who was that?" asked Graystar sniffing the air. But all he could smell was Thunderclan. "Keep going..."

"Whew. Thanks for reminding me Silverkit…" whispered Brightkit.

"Grr….my paws feel like tree bark…" said Silverkit.

"What a kittypet! Why my paws…hurt…" said Brightkit. "Should we just go back?" Silverkit looked at Brightkit.

"No, I am going to fight!" said Silverkit…she looked so fierce while she said that. It made Brightkit have chills go down her spine…she looked so much like a brave leader....

"We'd better get going…" said Brightkit nervously. And then she looked at Silverkit…she looked like a cat that had heard something from Starclan…and then she said-

"Graystar is going to die…" said Silverkit in a mysterious way.

"No! Don't say that! He might be rude but I don't want him to die!" said Brightkit.

"Me and you will be leaders…" continued Silverkit staring into the same area.

"We can't we're kits. And how could we be leaders…Millie's going to be leader then…and somehow if She …then her deputies will lead…it'll take moons to be leaders!"

"We will rule the forest…those that you talk of will die…" said Silverkit.

"Come on snap out of it!" said Brightkit.

"We must go…they're fighting already…"

"How do you know?"

"Graystar's against Talltail…he's not doing that well he's taking his last breath. He is dead…" said Silverkit bowing her head.

"What? Let's go…you're a little crazy…OH NO!" said Brightkit, there on the ground was her grandfather's best friend Graystar and right above him was Talltail glaring mischievously at Graystar and pawing into the air with happiness. "No, no it can't be right…waking me up from this dream!"

"You're not in a dream Brightkit…" said Silverkit. Then Squirrelflight picked them up in her mouth and ran into a bush.

"How dare you disobey me!" said Squirrelflight.

"It was Silverkit's idea…and she said that Graystar was dead before we even got here!" said Brightkit.

"Really? How?" asked Squirrelflight.

"Aww come on Brightkit, don't make up little kit stories…" said Silverkit.

"But..." Brightkit said as Silverkit's tail swept over her mouth.

"Come on, we know the way back to camp…I want to get out of this gross place!"

Back at camp the kits were murmuring about what had happened earlier.

"Why didn't you let me tell Squirrelflight?" asked Brightkit.

"Because we would've been in trouble…and I think that I have a special power that only I'm going to tell you. I knew that somehow…and I was right, right?" asked Silverkit.

"Yes but-"

"Lucky guess?"

"How did you know that I was going to say that?"

"I think I can read minds and see through cats eyes. Don't think that I'm crazy…now think of any cat."

"Ok I'm thinking…"

"You're thinking of Brightheart. Your role model. In fact I meant to tell you this but you are actually Brightheart…"

"What?"

"Remember how you knew about Cinderpelt and all that?"

"Well yeah…"

"You didn't even get to meet her…I don't even know who she is…and I know what you're thinking…she's NOT from a story…mom hasn't told us about her."

"So, that's kind of my power…?" asked Brightkit.

"You have a lot more ahead of you!"

"You're lucky though, you get to read cats minds and look into cats' eyes…"

"Oh, don't worry yours will come soon…"

"Your right!"

"What? That was just a lucky guess to make you happy. You didn't sound like you just agreed with me but as though you knew that it was going to happen."

"Because I do…" said Brightkit.

"What? You can't know what's going to happen next…I mean you're just a regular-"

"Cat, I know. But I get this feeling that I'm not…that I can actually read the future…when you said that Firestar was going to die I knew that you were right but I didn't want to agree with you…I kept pushing it away."

"But-"

"I know…I sounded like as though I didn't know…."

"Yeah. Well, you know how good I am at acting stuff…"

"Oh yeah…remember!? You fooled Graystar and the rest of the Clan that one time before Graystar became so…so…different!" laughed Silverkit. " Millie's about to announce our apprentice names…oh wow I have a great mentor…and so do you….whoa yours is-"

"Stop! Stop! I want to figure it out myself!"

"Okay, okay…chill." Said Silverkit, then they both walked over to the high rock…there Millie the soon to be leader was standing there. "She's saying that she knew that Graystar would die…and whoa she sounds mad!"

The next night:

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey…including Silverkit and Brightkit." Said Millie. Millie shook her head. She just couldn't get used to being leader. But she was glad to have these too apprenticed. There was something…different about them. Other than the fact that they were more than 5 pawfulls! Now that they weren't kits anymore she could rest, hopefully!

Silverkit stood there and Brightkit came trotting next to her with her chest puffed out. "I believe that we have some apprentices to be assigned to. Silverkit please come forward…through the eyes of Starclan your apprentice name will be Silverpaw, and your mentor will be Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf stood there licking her chest with pride. The two cats touched noses eagerly.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" said the whole Clan.

"Now I believe that there are some more apprentices to be called up…Brightkit from this day forward you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze."

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" said the whole Clan. Lionblaze stepped forward and awkwardly touched noses with Brightpaw.

"Now I have another cat to assign" Mewed Millie as she jumped back to the highledge. "Gingerkit come forward…now in the eyes of Starclan and to the forest your apprentice name will be Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight…" Squirrelflight stepped up to Gingerpaw and touched noses. "Don't worry Gingerpaw, you did great" She comforted Gingerpaw when she saw how nervous he was.

"Gingerpaw! Gingerpaw!" the whole Clan said, especially Brightpaw. Brightpaw felt a surge of happiness go through her like a bolt of lightning as she saw Gingerpaw apprenticed.

"Now for the last but not least, Flamingkit. From now on you will be known as Flamingpaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw"

Flamingpaw! Flamingpaw! Flamingpaw! Again, another apprentice touched noses with his mentor.

"It's official! …I'm finally an apprentice!" whispered Brightpaw to herself.

"Hey Brightpaw…cool name. I like the sound of it…Brightpaw…sounds so cool!" said Gingerpaw.

"Yours sounds cool too!" said Brightpaw, sitting next to him.

"Can I join?" asked Silverpaw.

"Sure." Said Gingerpaw. "Is that ok with you Brightpaw?"

"Fine with me…" said Brightpaw. "But, you have to get me and Gingerpaw a mouse…!"

"Okay…" said Silverpaw racing over to the prey.

There she saw Flamingpaw sitting alone. "Hi wanna come and eat? We can share a mouse?" "Sure" Flamingpaw replied.

The next night as Brightpaw and Silverpaw went for a walk, Silverpaw said "Brightpaw, there's something I need to tell you" "what?" asked Brightpaw. "I-I-I think that –that Leafpool is going to train us secretly to be medicine cats" "I already know Silverpaw." "I also think that I have another power other than reading minds and seeing the future through Starclan. I think that they have given me the power to heal beyond herbs and you the power to control light" "Wow, now I feel… so much…older and… wiser." "Me too." THUS ENDS CHAPTER ONE.

CHAPTER 2: Training

"Put your tail down Brightpaw! It's sticking straight up! You look like a rabbit for goodness sakes! Haven't I taught you ANYTHING?" chuckled Lionblaze.

"Sorry!"

"MMMRRROOOWWW!" Brightpaw pounced on the rabbit in front of her." I got it!"

"Yes you got it, but now you scared away the rest of the pray!" Brightpaw whipped around to see Silverpaw looking up at a thrush as it sounded an alarm call. "RATS!" "WHERE!" squeaked Gingerkit. "No where silly! I was just disappointed."

"It doesn't matter; I think you 4 already caught enough prey to feed all 4 clans!"

Replied Thornclaw. All four apprentices fluffed up at the praise. "Come on now, Thornclaw, sometimes I worry that we spoil them too much!"

"But we NEED to be spoiled sometimes Squirrelflight!" Teased Flamingpaw as the apprentices picked up the piles of prey that they had gathered that morning.

When they got back to camp Hollyclaw said "go and give some prey to the elders all of you, then Brightpaw and Silverpaw can go take prey to Leafpool and Jayleaf. While they are doing this, Gingerpaw and Flamingpaw, will go see about giving Millie some food and then you two need to go to the nursery to feed the queens. Then you may eat." "yes Hollyclaw!" all four apprentices replied in unison.

Brightpaw picked up a thrush and a mouse, while the others picked up several more pieces of prey. "ok Brightpaw, Gingerpaw, Flamingpaw and Silverpaw, we know your there so just come on in!" Gingerpaw smiled. Mousefur had ruined their surprise attack.

"I may be blind but we could here your giggling 12 fox lengths away!" "Yes Longtail!" came Silverpaw's reply. Once again all four apprentices had to stifle their laughter at the elders' sharp remarks. "It's very nice of you to bring us lunch."  
"Now Goldenflower, I do believe that bringing us prey is their jobs! I also believe that you are not yet old enough to forget that when we were apprentices we had to do the same thing!" added Mousefur good naturedly. "Yes, yes we all know Mousefur! There is no need to remind us JUST how old we are!"

"well Longtail if you didn't act so snappy all the time and if your bones weren't constantly creaking during the night and your fur wasn't gray I would venture to say that you were still young!"

"Mousefur, I seem to remember that last week, you had to go see Leafpool because you joints were stiffening up!"

"all right all right already! We get the point! Now, I do believe that it is time for you to EAT!" Said Flamingpaw. All of them were getting antsy to finish their chores so they could do battle training later. Of course if Starclan permitted.

"Mrrow!" chuckled Mousefur.

"of course! How could we forget! You must have battle training today!"

" how silly of us to keep you waiting!"

"ok now get on your way!"

Brightpaw, Silverpaw, Gingerpaw and Flamingpaw exchanged glances as they exited the elders den beside the old fallen tree.

"OK Brightpaw and Silverpaw, we'll see you later after you go to the medicine cats den and we see about Millie and the queens."

"Bye Gingerpaw!"

"Bye Flamingpaw!"

"Bye Brightpaw!"

"Bye Silverpaw!"

"what are you looking at Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw's heart plummeted. Brightpaw had caught her looking at Flamingpaw.

"oh I get it! Your in love with Flamingpaw!"

"NO! I am NOT!"

"don't deny it! You do too love him!"

"Fine, so scratch me! I like Flamingpaw more than just as a friend. I happen to be almost 8 moons old!"

" I understand Silverpaw!"

"but I have ONE MORE thing to say about the matter!"

"what?"

"YOU LOVE GINGERPAW!"

"I DO NOT!!!"

But it was too late. Silverpaw was already racing towards the fresh kill pile with her tail streaming out behind her.

"WAAIIITT UPPP!!!"

When Brightpaw caught up to Silverpaw she bent down to her ear and hissed

"if you tell ANYONE , ESPECIALLY Gingerpaw that I like him, I'll claw your fur off!"

"ok ok okBUT you have to promise not to tell about Flamingpaw."

"it's a deal!"

"ok now hurry up! We are going to be late to train with Leafpool and Jayleaf!"

"SHHHH! Not so loud Silverpaw!"

"sorry" whispered Silverpaw

Leafpool stood at the entrance to the medicine cat den. _What if something happens to them? What if they get caught? What will happen then, will they have to stop training, and will I be forced to retire from my medicine cat duties? What if their secret is found out? What if we are forced into exile? No, Millie wouldn't do that, although all of this IS against the warrior code… But then again we aren't warriors, we are medicine cats and we are on a quest from Starclan. And besides, what am I so worried about, I have gone against the warrior code before, just look at Crowfeather… No! I mustn't think about Crowfeather at this time. _

"Leafpool"

"Spottedleaf? Is that you?"

"Yes, follow me."

"Where are you?"  
"Follow my voice, Leafpool, go to the moonpool. Bring Brightpaw and Silverpaw."

"Yes Spottedleaf."

"Leafpool?"

"Yes Silverpaw?"

"Was that Spottedleaf?"

"Yes, now come, both of you, we have a field trip today."

"Where are we going?"

"To the moonpool Brightpaw."

"Yes Leafpool."

Leafpool thought her heart would jump out of her chest when they were exiting the tunnel and Cloudtail came up behind them.

"Where are you going with Brightpaw and Silverpaw, Leafpool?"

"Ummm…"

"Leafpool asked us to help her collect herbs."

" uh yeah I asked them to collect herbs with me."

"OK"  
After they were a considerably long way from camp Leafpool said

"Thanks for covering for me, Silverpaw; I didn't know what to say"

"Your Welcome. Now can we go to the Moonpool?"

"Yes!" Mrrrowed Leafpool.

The climb down the hill to the moonpool was rocky and hard. Several times Both Silverpaw and Brightpaw had to help the other up. But both cats felt Starclan cats swirling around them, whispering welcomes like a soft breeze. This was their first time to the moonpool and they were so excited.

"welcome little ones"

"yes, welcome."

"we have been waiting for you"

"for a long time"

"Spottedleaf has told us about you"

"but we needed none of her tidings"

"we saw you, we watched your birth, we saw you apprenticed, now we shall see you apprenticed as a medicine cat, and we shall make you one of us, And we are so very proud."

Brightpaw gasped "BRIGHTHEART!!!!!"

"mmmmrrrroooow!"

"is that really you!"

"yes little one, its really me!"

Brightpaw rumbled loudly as she rubbed up against Brightheart. But across the clearing Silverpaw was in her own adventure.

"father?" Silverpaw whispered when she saw Brambleclaw.

"FATHER!" Silverpaw shouted as she bounded across from where her sister was to where she saw Brambleclaw.

"oh Silverpaw! You've grown so much since I saw you in your dreams last! Oh how I have missed you and your sister! Will you do me a favor?"

"what father?"

"will you tell your mother that I miss her and that I love her very much? And at the next gathering that you go to, tell Tawnypelt the same. One more thing, tell Millie that I am proud of her."

"yes Brambleclaw!"

"I have a prophecy for you, Silverpaw."

"Should I go get Brightpaw?"

"no, Brightheart is telling her."

"Ok"

"There is a great plaque coming upon Thunderclan, All of our leaders and deputies are going to die. By the time you and Brightpaw are warriors, Millie will have died and her deputy too. You must be brave and tell no one but Leafpool and Jayleaf of this. Understand?"

"yes Brambleclaw"

"now it is time for you to be apprenticed as a full medicine cat. Come."

In the middle of the clearing, Leafpool and Jayleaf were standing in a circle of cats.

"Brightpaw, Silverpaw, you understand that you are special apprentices. You must secretly train to be medicine cats and warriors. You must pay special attention to BOTH parts of your training. In a few moments, the other medicine cats will be here, and we will explain it all to them. The fact that you were born on the lunar eclipse is what makes you SO special. So leave it to us, just remember this is a great privilege and honor."

" of course Bluestar"

"we understand"

All of the sudden they were back at the moonpool. Brightpaw blinked. Silverpaw sighed.

"Brightpaw! I have something important to tell you!"

" I have something to tell you!"

"on three!"

"ONE"  
"TWO!  
"THREE"  
"A GREAT PLAGUE IS COMING UPON THUNDERCLAN! ALL OF OUR LEADERS AND OUR DEPUTIES WILL DIE! BY THE TIME WE ARE GREAT WARRIORS, MILLIE WILL HAVE DIED AND SOON AFTER SO WILL HER DEPUTY!" said both Silverpaw and Brightpaw simultaneously.

They gasped.

They glanced around them. Leafpool and Jayleaf were talking to Littlecloud, Barkface, Mothwing and Willopaw

"But it can't be!"

"But it can't be!"

"now Mothwing, you know about the lunar eclipse and what it means, you must calm down and look at this rationally."

"but Leafpool!"

_This is too much. They will tell their leaders, and then their clans… the whole of the forest will know about them and then Milliestar will find out that we didn't tell her and be mad!_

_Leafpool, none of this will happen and you know this, why do you worry so? You must calm down and go get your soon to be apprentices and apprentice them! You must explain all of this to Littlecloud and the rest of them! _

Leafpool sighed as she remembered what she had to do.

"ok everyone, I know all of this is different and exciting but you CANNOT tell your leaders! This is strictly medicine cat business ONLY! Brightpaw and Silverpaw were born on the lunar eclipse. You all know what that means, don't you?"

"It means that these apprentices where given special powers from Starclan…"

Replied Barkface.

"and that they must train to become warriors and medicine cats at the same time."

Finished Littlecloud.

"umm excuse me Leafpool but could I talk to you for a moment, in private please?

"Sure Mothwing, what is it?"  
As soon as they where out of earshot of the other cats, Mothwing let out a big breath and started.

" Leafpool, I know all of the other medicine cats know all of this, and I know it too because I was taught it, but as you know, I don't believe in Starclan so I don't see how these apprentices can have these special powers!"

" For the last time Mothwing, it doesn't matter if you believe it or not, it HAS happened and these apprentices are going to be trained as both warriors and medicine cats."

"O.K Leafpool, I'll try to understand."

"Thank you now let's get back to the other medicine cats."

Both Barkface and Littlecloud were silent as they approached the pool once again, but this time, with Brightpaw and Silverpaw trailing quietly behind them, positive that Leafpool and Mothwing knew nothing of their presence.

"You can come out now Brightpaw and Silverpaw, we know your there!"

Brightpaw and Silverpaw exchanged knowing glances.


End file.
